<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and Snow白雪公主 by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063170">Beauty and Snow白雪公主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>斯赫小短文 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus站在雪落不到的几步开外，正欣赏着这幅景象：雪花纷纷扬扬地落下来，露出更多的彩灯和丝带，而他的Hermione站在树下，站在雪花里，带着点被吓到的孩子气和单纯的困惑望着自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>斯赫小短文 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty and Snow白雪公主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初入一月的英格兰还残留着圣诞和新年的气息，大片大片的雪落满了这不知名的麻瓜街区，落在马路上，石阶上，和成排的冬青树上。树枝上挂着的彩灯和气球有些还没来得及拆去，被这落雪覆盖了一大半，只探出个小小的头，彷佛睁着一双好奇的眼睛，打量着那两个由远走近的男女。 </p><p>Severus Snape臂弯里挽着Hermione Granger走在这条街上，脚下的积雪被两人踩出长长的痕迹，每一步都发出轻微的碎响。太冷了，Severus冻得微微发抖，他怀疑这不是一个散步的好天气，以至于这里除了他们俩一个人都没有，可是他并不会抱怨——Hermione走在他身边。 </p><p>“天真冷。”他听见她开口，谢天谢地，自从他们从家里出来后她便没说过话。 </p><p>“的确。”他答，想了想又补充了一句，“如果你不介意，我们可以用个温暖咒。” </p><p>Hermione摇摇头，手臂环着他贴近了一些，轻轻偎着他。“这样就已经很好。” </p><p>Severus感到自己贴近Hermione的右半边身体忽然变热，而左半边依然停留在快被冻僵的温度里。他忍不住想如果这姑娘完全依偎过来他是不是会全身都变得暖和了。 </p><p>但是Hermione只是轻轻地靠在他肩上，并没有像一周以前她经常做的那样抱住他的腰，任凭他如何表达不满依然死死黏着他，嘴边挂着傻兮兮的笑容。 </p><p>而他忽然无比怀念自己能用一个忽然收紧的怀抱和一个热吻消灭那个笑容的日子。 </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione，我——”他不假思索地开口，并且动了动手臂，试着重新拥她入怀。 </p><p>“——对不起，Severus。”她迅速挪开，Severus感到他的心连同他的右半边身体一起降温，甚至比左边的那一半还要冰冷了。“我只是……我们还是朋友，我想这样并不……好吧，既然你不习惯。” </p><p>他后悔万分。你这个蠢货，Severus，你让她误解了，又一次，就像你这辈子干的这种事儿还不够多似的。 </p><p>而Hermione那架势活似又变回了那个魔药课上的学生，不，比那更糟，一个礼貌而冷漠的路人女士，跟他保持着半米的安全距离，双手交叠在身前，咬着嘴唇暴露着紧张和沮丧，脸上却是一副坚决的表情。 </p><p>纠正它，老伙计。他对自己说。挽回它。不然你就真的失去她了。 </p><p>“我没有不习惯，Hermione。”他认真地看着她，掂量着上前一步抓住她会不会被下恶咒——鉴于上周五她真的对他这么干了之后就搬出了他们的公寓，他决定还是不要冒险。 </p><p>“我只是更习惯于你一个人而不是半个……在我怀里。”他的声音越来越低，到最后只剩下一句耳语，但目光始终没有离开她。 </p><p>Hermione屏住了呼吸。他说的真的是她想的那个意思吗？不可否认她依然想在他怀里，在那么多个月近乎拉锯战的相处之后她终于能够毫不介怀地无视他的抱怨而把自己扔到他怀里，或者洗他的头发，逼他喝加了两块糖的咖啡，穿藏蓝色而不是黑色的睡袍……她没法轻易放弃这个特权。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”这回答得像个蠢货，她默默地自我评价。就像她一气之下从他们的家里搬走一样，愚蠢，冲动，典型的格兰芬多——这是Severus的标准口吻。说实话她没有立刻感觉后悔，虽然第二天就这么觉着了。 </p><p>Severus尴尬地杵在那儿，不明白接下来该怎么办。她说了“哦”，可“哦”是什么意思？是她原谅了他吗？还是说他需要进一步道歉？道歉……Severus痛苦地在心里呻吟，对Hermione道歉实在是他最不愿意干的事，可是他更不愿意的是失去她。 </p><p>“Hermione，其实我很——” </p><p>“树很美。” </p><p>该死，他为什么要打断她？ </p><p>该死，她为什么要岔开话题？ </p><p>“的确很美。” </p><p>“过去了。” </p><p>什么？她是表示会搬回来住了吗？ </p><p>天……原来不端着架子是这么轻松。Hermione紧张地笑了笑，又开始咬她的嘴唇。Severus忽然想到了个主意。 </p><p> </p><p>“有个咒语，”他抽出魔杖示意那落满了雪的树，“能让它更美。”他扭头看着她，她好奇地睁圆了眼。“想看么？” </p><p>她点点头，他好笑地看着她从未改变过的好奇心理促使着她紧紧盯着他的魔杖，就差举起一只伸向天花板的手臂。 </p><p>Severus饶有架势地退后了几步，走到Hermione身后，她困惑地转身看着他。 </p><p>他作出严肃的表情来，指示道，“站在那儿别动，Hermione。” </p><p>他仔细把魔杖对准树干：“万弹齐发！” </p><p>Hermione困惑不解地看着一束光打向那冬青树粗壮的树干，随后便惊叫一声——无数的雪花随着巨大的震动抖落下来，毫不留情地掉了自己一身！ </p><p>“哦！”她跳起来，冰凉的雪落在脖子里，头发上，衣服上……她依旧觉得困惑，转身看向Severus。这只不过是个六年级水平的普通咒语，为什么他说这能让树变得更美？ </p><p>她看到了。Severus站在雪落不到的几步开外，正欣赏着这幅景象：雪花纷纷扬扬地落下来，露出更多的彩灯和丝带，而他的Hermione站在树下，站在雪花里，带着点被吓到的孩子气和单纯的困惑望着自己。 </p><p>“这很美。”他轻声陈述，眼里全是笑意。 </p><p>Hermione气愤地张开嘴巴却一个字都没说出来。她专注地看着那男人的笑容，品味着这句话。她一步步走近他，带着慢慢绽开的顽皮的笑容。 </p><p>“很美。”她停在他面前不过一寸远的地方，她的目光锁住他的。“可是我开始发冷了。” </p><p>他们对视了一会，Severus最终抱住了她，整个纳入怀抱。“那就让我使你暖和起来。” </p><p>雪花在他们之间融化了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>